Fighting
by best thing since cookies
Summary: We get into the biggest fights with people we care about most because those are the relationships we're willing to fight for. S2 fight between Addison and Derek. ONESHOT


**Basically, I'm writing one-shots based on quotes and sayings that remind me of GA and a few other fandoms. It's an exercise to keep my mind writing when I'm not working on my "bigger" stories.**

_We get into the biggest fights with people we care about most because those are the relationships we're willing to fight for._

"What is wrong with you?" Derek roared, slamming the flat of his hand into the fridge. "You are being a petty, selfish _bitch_."

Being called a bitch was a sure thing to make her fly of the handle. "Me? I'm the bitch? You're an asshole, Derek. A complete dick and why? Because you can't give up your god damned _girlfriend_," the word was like acid on her tongue and she practically spat it out.

Derek laughed mirthlessly. "She's not my girlfriend, Addison. I gave her up FOR YOU!" he yelled, kicking the cabinet.

"Go on, Derek! Kick and hit everything! Throw your childish tantrum because _you_ have to give up everything for your _wife_!" Her heart twisted painfully. "It's not like _I_ had to give up anything."

"What have you had to give up?" Derek asked scornfully. "Your shoes? I threw out _dishes_ to make room for your shoes. Your wardrobe? I threw out half of my clothes to make room for your wardrobe. Don't give me that."

Addison was shaking in anger. "I had to give up my entire life! I had a practice in New York, Derek! Friends! Sav and Weiss and Mark--"

Derek grabbed Addison's wrist. "So that's it, huh? You're mad that you had to move to Seattle because you had to give up your precious _boyfriend_." His lip curled and he gritted his teeth. He made himself back away so he wouldn't blow up.

"Mark was never my boyfriend, Derek. I love him _as a friend_."

"Yeah, it looked real friendlike, Addison."

Addison's eyes narrowed. "Mark is a good friend, Derek."

"Yeah. It was a real nice thing for him to take care of my wife while I was at work, saving lives. Thank you, Mark, for giving my wife an _ORGASM!_ Fuck!" Derek angrily punched the fridge with his left hand. "We had vows, Addison. You were my one and only, MY EVERYTHING! You fucked my best friend, and I'm supposed to just let it go because you didn't mean it?"

Addison covered her face to hold back her tears. She was so angry and so sad.

"How am I supposed to forgive him--or you for that matter--when all I see when I think of you two is your head thrown back in fucking _ecstasy_? When I see your beautiful naked body _writhing_ under him?" Derek gave her a look filled with such anger that she choked on her sobs. He didn't say another word as he slammed out of the trailer.

Hours later, after Addison had cried herself into exhaustion, Derek slammed back into the trailer smelling like a brewery. "Honey, I'm home!" he yelled.

Addison dragged her gritty eyes open and stared at his form swaying in the doorway. "Derek--"

"Shh," he slurred, toeing off his boots. His pants and shirt were next, and he crawled into bed completely naked.

"Derek," Addison protested when he started to push her skirt around her waist.

"Tell me how it happened," he demanded, sitting back. "You keep saying how much you regret it. How many orgasms did you have? Did he touch you before or did he just stick his dick in?"

"Derek, you're drunk," Addison said, pushing her skirt back down. She started to sit up, but Derek pushed her back down with a serious look on his face.

"I want you to tell me about it," he said quietly, all humor gone from his face. He pushed her skirt back up. "I want you to tell me so I can make you forget everything that ever happened between you two."

"Derek," Addison said softly, cupping his cheek, "I've already forgotten about him. I never think of him as Mark, the guy I screwed. I think of him as Mark, my friend, Mark, my best man."

Derek crushed his lips to hers and ripped the buttons off her shirt in his haste to remove it. "I don't want you to _ever_ think of Mark in _any way_ again," he growled, biting her neck.

Addison hissed and bucked against him. "Fuck, Derek, that hurt," she whimpered.

"You're mine, Addison," he whispered, pushing her panties aside. "You will never again forget that."

Addison cried out when he entered her in one smoothe motion.

Derek didn't wait for her to get used to him, instead moved in and out in a fast, relentless pace. "I know you," he grunted, his hands moving roughly over her breasts. He repositioned himself so that every stroke was hitting her g-spot.

Addison was crying out within minutes, and it was all Derek could do to keep from his own orgasm.

She grabbed him when he made to pull out. "You didn't--"

Derek kissed her softly. "Not yet," he said gently. He pulled out and gently, slowly pushed back in.

The build up this time was slow and languid. "I love you," Addison whispered. She pushed her legs up farther and Derek groaned. "I love you." It became a chant as Derek picked up the pace.

Derek cut it off with a long kiss as he came. "I love you too," he whispered exhaustedly, letting his head fall to her shoulder.


End file.
